


Rosemarinus

by PancakeCoty



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - War, F/F, M/M, Revolution, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeCoty/pseuds/PancakeCoty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering for over 50 years, finally, a revolution broke out in the Empire of Rosmarinus.<br/>“One day, I’ll destroy this empire.”<br/>Sitting under the blossoming tree, Hatsune Miku made her promise.<br/>“Then I’ll be your side.”<br/>Looking deep into Miku’s eyes, Luka smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemarinus

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. :  
> **Rosmarinus:  
> "The name "rosemary" derives from the Latin for "dew" (ros) and "sea" (marinus)"  
> (From Wikipedia page "Rosemary")
> 
> **Story mainly on Miku/Luka
> 
>  
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore the surname of Kaito and Gakupo plz orz

The Empire of Rosmarinus was once, one of the greatest empires in the world, or in the history. The king was well-educated and kind-hearted, the government system was well-structured, and citizens were hard-working.

This kingdom was so large and powerful that no countries dared to have war, or even argument with them.

Posterity and historians praises the period as the most prosperous and peaceful one ever.

 

Good things never last long.

Shortly after the death of the king Hayashi III, all of those came to an end.

The elder prince – Kaito – was supposed to be the king, but a few days later he was astonishingly found dead in his secret basement. His younger brother – Gakupo – denies killing his brother but failed.

“The world forced me.” before Gakupo was caught, he said, “Please do not blame me.”

Later, people discovered that they had never been so wrong. Gakupo was saved by his private armies and he forced the existing king to give him the throne.

The king was startled. He followed Gakupo’s instructions.

And then, he died.

Killed by the cracked new king - Gakupo Hayashi.

 

Since then, everything has changed.

Life has never been so hard. 

* * *

Hatsune Miku was once an ordinary name, used by a simple village girl who had an amazing hair colour, aquamarine.

But time flies and all have changed. Now, this name has become the most well-known name which can be seen on any revolutionary posters with encouraging slogans, or any anti-revolutionary posters with a big red cross on it.

With no doubt, Hatsune Miku is a charismatic leader. She has a different mindset from the 'elderly’ in the council-a word frequently used by Miku-and the common public, which make her stands out. Not only does her unique mindset help, but her quick-response ability also makes the revolutionary stronger, much harder for the government to defeat.

Someone has asked Miku for the reason she started the revolution.

“Isn’t it obvious? To overthrow this corrupted kingdom and rebuild a better one.” Miku said with a grin.

Her voice was soft and charming, like angel whispering in the ear.

“Hey Miku, that’s too general. Tell us your true purpose.” The interviewer chuckled.

True purpose......

Miku's mind went back to 8 years ago.

 

_“One day, I’ll destroy this empire.”_

_A little girl wearing traditional dress sat under a blossoming tree. She looked naïve and childish, but acted like an adult while making her promise._

_“Then I’ll be your side.”_

_A young lady sat beside the little girl. She smiled so warmly and true-heartedly, as if she truly believes the little girl has the ability to fulfill that promise._

 

Miku turned her eyes away; she could feel tears coming out.

“Sorry…I don’t want to talk about this.” Miku whimpered. She wanted to control her unusual voice but sorrow just filled her heart and tears kept dropping down.

“Luka, Luka.” Miku mumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Please feel free to tell me if there's a mistake w


End file.
